


Come Away

by BlueShadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff of all kinds, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Past Abuse, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShadow/pseuds/BlueShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a feeling that seeped into his bones. A feeling that took every part of him that was alive and energized, and dulled it all to an almost painful numbness.</p><p>And here he was. Sixteen going on seventeen, and tired in general. So tired and sad and with it came the anger. He didn't even realize that something was changing until his friends started avoiding him.</p><p>And by the time he realized, he had already snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know where I'm going with this. Find me on Tumblr @prettyblueboy ~

"Eren?"

It was so far away. Everything was so far away. There was no such thing as time or the passing of time here. And that thought was comforting, in a quiet way. Time was something he knew he disliked, although he could not pinpoint why.

"Eren.."

It came again. The somehow muted but persistent name that he knew belonged to him. He was Eren. And Eren currently resided in a black and grey pit of cotton that muffled everything.

Eren didn't really want to respond. Everything was too heavy anyway. He knew he wouldn't make it to the top of his fluffy dark hole to answer the voice, so he made no attempt. Instead he let the timelessness creep by in an unmeasurable march that did nothing to scare him.

Here, he was invincible. 

But deep inside his groggy, tired soul, he knew something was terribly wrong.

•

It might have been just hours. Or maybe it was days. A year could have passed in this way and he would have neither realized or cared at all. 

But at some point, an icy hand brushed against his face in such a tender manner that it roused him.  
The hand came again and it felt like cold fire down his cheek bone.

He wanted to open his eyes. But wanting to and actually accomplishing the feat turned out to be substantially different. He felt his lazy muscles scrunch slightly on command, but nothing. He tried again. Nothing. Even this small motion took so much effort, that he gave up after a moment.

But then it came again, the fiery touch with the purpose of moving some of that brown, shaggy hair off of his forehead and smooth out the lines of care that showed slightly as he frowned a bit in his concentration to open his eyes once more.

It worked.

Out of the black fuzzy hole, his consciousness was roughly drug.

It was too bright. Someone was holding his hand. He could feel the thin sheet on top of him. Black, silky hair dominated his peripheral vision. A curtain surrounded the rest. A small plastic mask was pressed to his nose and mouth, encouraging him to breathe with the steady and insistent supply of oxygen through a tube.

He blinked harder. Surely this wasn't some weird dream, because nothing was changing. The mask felt too real. The hand that stroked his was too cold. The pain that came shooting up his other arm was too intense and sudden.

He gasped. His brain just now registering the pain in his limbs and torso. It was almost overwhelming. His eyes widened and his breathing picked up, fogging the mask beneath his vision. The grip on his hand tightened and he heard his name being called. He didn't know how to answer or even find where the sound came from.

It was only a couple seconds since he had awoken, but it seemed like hours. And somehow, through the intense pain and bombardment to his senses, he noticed that there was an IV in his arm. It seemed like such a small detail, considering the situation, but it hit his tired and confused mind like an electric shock. Above all else, Eren hated needles.

A small sound that would probably be funny in any other situation tore from his lips as he began to panic.

Get it out.

It has to come out.

His movements sluggish from the drugs and intense pain, he tried to reach his other hand over to remove it. Instantly, a hand captured his wrist gently and stopped his progress. The black hair was over him now and he focused on it. So familiar. But his brain was on a single track at the moment and weakly, he fought back.

"Eren... Eren!"

Teal green met silvery grey as the person managed to catch his distracted and panicked mind with his name. It took him a long moment, as the man layed Eren's now still hands back down, keeping hold of the one nearest him.

Levi.

"There. That's better. Lay still.."

The normally sharp tone was laced with concern and gentleness. Levi had circles darker than ever under his tired eyes and it made Eren's heart ache for reasons he did not know. 

The man with the silky black hair, the person he admired most, was right there. His small cold hand wrapped tightly around Eren's abnormally warm fingers.

He wanted to say something. Anything. Ask what happened, maybe. Ask if Levi was okay. Ask how long he has been out. Ask where his parents were.

But when he tried, the result was only a mumble of indistinguishable sounds from under the mask. He tried again, with no better results. His voice and words refusing to work. The taste of cotton, thick in his mouth, he stared helplessly at Levi. 

The pain in the eyes of the person that stared back at him, was plain to see. And Eren blinked as he felt his heart crumble for some reason.

No Levi.

Not you. Don't look at me like that.

Please.

He didn't realize the hot tears gathering in his eyes until they were already rolling out of the corners of his eyes. 

Levi was shushing him immediately. His is cool, calloused thumb wiping away the tears quickly, as he spoke in low tones to the boy.

"Eren. It's okay.. Shh, breathe. It's alright."

But Eren's throat got tighter and breath came faster as he remembered that this was the man he barely knew. But he cared. Looking at him was enough to assure Eren of that.

And no one had cared in so long.

The man with the silky black undercut began to croon softly as his words failed to stop Eren's soft and smothered sobs. 

"Come away,  
To the sea side,  
And open your eyes,  
Little soldier boy,  
On your own."

An old lullaby Levi barely remembered, but he was too concentrated on the crying, broken boy before him to wonder if he even had the words right anymore. He just sang softly. His voice was hoarse and low, in a soothing way. 

"Come away,  
From the battle,  
To see the sunrise,  
You will find,  
That you're not all alone."

Eren's quiet hiccups subsided a bit, his breathing coming easier as he focused his gaze again on Levi's silver eyes and concentrated on the song and the way his thin lips moved around the syllables. It struck him that he couldn't remember ever hearing Levi sing before. And some tiny part of him was deep in love with the sound.

"Days are cold,  
Nights are blue,  
When there's no one left,  
To remember you,"

The melody was haunting but Eren didn't notice. To him it was beautiful.The sharp twinges of pain that still consumed his body were growing numb and the boy could feel his eyelids growing heavy with the medicated need to rest.

"Come away,  
To the sea side,  
And open your eyes,  
Little soldier boy,  
On your own..."

Eren's eyes fell shut and Levi trailed off as the kid's breathing evened out and all that was left from his waking were the tear tracks down across his tan cheekbones.

•

When Hanji entered later that afternoon, as they had every day for about a week now, they found Levi sitting as usual beside the hospital bed. Same lights that were too bright, same clean, sterol smell that was trademark. But this time, he was slumped forward, asleep by the larger hand that was intertwined with his. And Eren was awake, watching with dulled, but not so defeated green eyes as his guardian angel slept.


End file.
